An image may depict an item, and the depicted item may be a specimen of a product available for purchase. For example, a product may be available for purchase from a seller, and the seller may use an image of the item to merchandise the item, the product, or both. The seller may be a business entity (e.g., a manufacturer, a wholesaler, or a retailer of the product) or an individual person. The product may take the form of a good or a service. Examples of goods include physical items (e.g., a digital camera or a car) and information items (e.g., downloaded data). Examples of services include human services (e.g., contracted work) and automated services (e.g., subscriptions). Other examples of products include authorizations (e.g., access to services, licenses, or encryption keys).
In merchandising an item, the seller may provide an image of the item (e.g., an item image) to a network-based system so that the network-based system may present the image to a user of the network-based system (e.g., a potential buyer of the item). Examples of network-based systems include commerce systems (e.g., shopping websites), a publication systems (e.g., classified advertisement websites), listing systems (e.g., auction websites), and transaction systems (e.g., payment websites). The image of the item may be presented within a document (e.g., a webpage) describing the item, a search result referencing the item, a listing for the item (e.g., within a list of items available for purchase), a review of the item, a comment on the item, or any suitable combination thereof.